


Wolf out

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, Graphic Description, M/M, and magical things, of changing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies weren't Ryan's thing but what happens with the supernatural becomes natural? </p><p>ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision said: Hey there ^.^ I hear you're taking prompts... could you write a freewood AU where Gavin's a werewolf and he and Ryan have been dating for like 4 months and Ryan's only just finding out about it (and maybe in a bit of an unconventional way)? Some angst with a happy ending would be nice :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf out

**Author's Note:**

> There was the word angst and I did that, enjoy! :3

Ryan wasn’t one for the horror movies, he couldn’t stand the cries of a blonde girl who had managed to fall over at least five times, but if Gavin wanted to watch them for movie night tonight why was he to say no. They had been dating for four months roughly, time had gone so quick but Ryan did not want to mess this up at all, it’d be awkward. At this stage only Geoff knew, and maybe Burnie because of a party that everyone got a little too drunk at. So he might not even remember stumbling into his own bedroom, seeing the two on the bed apologising then leaving, Burnie said something about wrong room. Then proceeded to pass out in the hallway, he hadn’t mentioned it to Ryan or Gavin as far as he could tell.

At the moment Ryan was unlocking the door to Gavin’s new house, according to the British man it was the best house that he had ever seen, Ryan didn’t know what the big celebration was about finding a really old, semi working house that connected into the worlds most creepiest forest at the end of a very long road that seemed to go on for miles. It was the sort of house that the government took photos of and stuck it to pamphlets for kids saying don’t ever approach this house, don’t talk to strangers.

A cool breeze was flowing through the house, he placed his keys on the table and headed for the kitchen,

"Gavin, I’m here" shouted Ryan, no noise came from upstairs, odd maybe he was in the study again. That place felt soundproof some days, Ryan paused when he saw the back door open, the inside mat was ripped slightly in five long strips. Frowning he cautiously made his way outside, Ryan’s instincts weren’t very good when it came to things that could kill him, that’s why when a hunched over hairy figure stumbled from the edge of the backyard closer to the house all Ryan could do is freeze. What the fuck was that…

It struggled with itself for a bit before growing smaller bit by bit, it hobbled closer to the house and paid no mind to Ryan, maybe it hadn’t seen him yet. He hesitantly lifted his foot and took a step back, only for his foot to catch on the house and send him flying back with a loud thump, he groaned and his eyes snapped up too see the thing looking at him. They stared at each other before the things legs began to shift uncomfortably, it lost all of its hair expect some on its head and chest, it almost started to look human. It pressed its head against the ground, arms wrapped around itself it lifted its head and cried out in pain. And oh god was that Gavin…

Ryan watched as the thing grew more human until his boyfriend was lying on the ground, he got up and stumbled over to Gavin hesitantly. The British man was breathing hard, and was also naked, like very naked,

"Ry, Ry please, Ryan" panted Gavin,

"Gavin, what the fuck just happened?" asked Ryan carefully placing his hand on his boyfriends back,

"I’m sorry, call Burnie, please tell him to come here, tell him it’s an emergency, uhhh, it’s uhhh, code five" stuttered Gavin.

"Code five? Gavin, what the hell is happening?!" asked Ryan slightly more panicked,

"Ry, Ryan please" begged Gavin, the older man got up off the ground and made his way inside, the phone sat on the counter with a list of numbers next to them. Burnies number was one of the first few on the list, he dialled his the number trying to calm himself down so he didn’t sound so hysterical.

"Hello Burnie here, whats up Gavin?" asked his friend,

"Yeah hi Burnie it’s Ryan" said Ryan,

"Hey, whatcha doing at Gavin’s place?" asked Burnie,

"I, dont really, look Gavin’s out in the backyard and there is something wrong, he told me to tell you code five" stammered Ryan,

"Oh, okay tell him I’ll be there soon, Ryan can you get him inside?" asked Burnie.

"Yes, but Burnie what the fuck going on?!" questioned Ryan,

"No, I’ll be there soon, just get him inside now, if he starts to shake really bad then let him back outside" repeated Burnie again, on the other end he phone was hung up with a click. Ryan slammed down the phone, and took a few deep breathes, he made his way to the cupboard under the stairs and found some old sheets. Ryan took them out to Gavin,

"I called him, he said you need to get inside" said Ryan,

"But what if I…" said Gavin trailing off, he placed his arms around the British mans chest under his arms and lifted him up carefully, he took one of his arms and placed it around his own neck to hold him up. Gavin seemed to weak to be able to hold the sheets on his shoulder so instead he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder, the step was the hardest bit to get through. Ryan, with Gavin still being held up, stepped through then pulled Gavin up into the house, he placed the sheet on the couch before carefully placed his boyfriend on the couch. He grabbed a second blanket from the cupboard and placed it over him for warmth,

"Thank you" said Gavin, his voice sounded hoarse. They only had to wait five minutes before tires screeched down the street and stopped at Gavin’s house, the door was opened without an knocking and Burnie was at Gavin’s side at an instant.

"Hey, how’s he going? Did he need to go outside again?" asked Burnie cupping the British mans face to see if he was okay, Gavin’s head lolled to the side but straighten up.

"He’s been okay I think so far, he didn’t go outside" said Ryan,

"Hey Gav, what happened?" asked Burnie,

"Didn’t work, I took them, it didn’t work" murmured Gavin, Ryan stood close by with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Ryan could you get me a wet towel and water? He’s heating up a bit" asked Burnie, Ryan didn’t say a word as he went to the kitchen and soaked a hand towel and filled up a glass of water. He watched from the kitchen as Burnie placed small intimate gestures onto Gavin. He suppressed a frustrated sigh and brought the towel and water to his boyfriend, Ryan hadn’t noticed it when Burnie came in but he had brought in a small bag inside, he opened it and inside were a few needles along with bottles of all sorts.

"…Incredibly lucky, and stupid" said Burnie, Gavin scoffed with a half smile on his face, Ryan, ignored whatever Burnie was doing and wiped down Gavin’s forehead. The British man leaned his head back and smiled fondly at Ryan who returned the smile, he let his hand cup Gavin’s head gently, his thumb stroked across his temple comfortingly.

"You are going to need to rest for a few days, I suggest staying on the couch instead of trying to get up the stairs" said Burnie, Ryan’s hand snapped away from Gavin and placed the towel on his forehead.

"Okay" replied Gavin,

"Your limbs will be sore for a few days, you know the drill with pain killers" said Burnie taking one of the needles he must have prepared and gently pricking Gavin’s skin with it, his boyfriend winced but said nothing as the liquid disappeared into him.

"Tomorrow?" asked Gavin, Ryan placed the drink to his boyfriends lips letting him having a small sip or two.

"Yes I will be back, I don’t trust you here alone" said Burnie packing up his stuff,

"I won’t be alone" responded Gavin, Burnie glanced over to Ryan who straighten out slightly but said nothing, the curly haired man sighed and nodded.

"I guess that’s okay then, know how to work a needle?" asked Burnie,

"Yes" replied Ryan,

"Alright, I’m not going to ask how" joked Burnie, Gavin was looking much better now, his skin was getting back more of that glow it held to it instead of the pastiness it had early.

"I’ll leave you two then, don’t get in too much trouble, just real quick, scale from one to ten of how you feel?" asked Burnie,

"Five" replied Gavin,

"Better than six" said Burnie standing up, Ryan awkwardly showed his friend to the door, the situation was a lot calmer now but Ryan still didn’t know what the hell was going on, did he imagine the thing Gavin had turned from. Maybe he was just having a seizure and that was Ryan’s minds way of censoring it. He came back to Gavin curled up biting on his lips, he sat next to him cautiously,

"I need you not to freak out" said Gavin before Ryan could say anything,

"Okay" said the older man,

"And I need you to keep a very very open mind, and for you not to leave" said Gavin,

"I… Okay, yes I promise" said Ryan with a sigh,

"I am… One of many many people, that are affected with a particular thing that has been influenced by modern culture into something that-" stuttered Gavin,

"Gavin" stated Ryan.

"Lycanthropy" said the Brit,

"As in…?" asked Ryan,

"I’m a werewolf" said Gavin,

"That’s impossible" replied the older man shaking his head,

"So what you saw outside early?" asked Gavin,

"My imagination" replied Ryan,

"The fur is still there" said his boyfriend,

"Wild animal" responded Ryan,

"Shedding that kind of fur?" questioned Gavin,

"It’s.. Uhhh, no…" stammered Ryan before pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. Oh god this was happening,

"I could show you another time, but it hurts a lot" said Gavin,

"What happened earlier?" asked Ryan,

"Wasn’t supposed to happen, I take these pills to suppress it but they didn’t work, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen" explained Gavin,

"For you to wolf out or for me to know at all?" asked Ryan, the British man sighed and pressed his hands into his face. The older man got up and crouched in front of his boyfriend, he took Gavin’s hands into his and took a breathe,

"It’s fine, I know that sounds a bit weird but I’m fine with his and I don’t really understand, but I can learn" said Ryan,

"Really?" asked Gavin tearing up slightly,

"Yes really, I love you" said Ryan,

"I love you too" said Gavin wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Ryan kissed Gavin and sat up next to him, he let the British man curl up next to him and just let everything sink in.

"Hey Ryan?" asked Gavin,

"Yeah?" responded Ryan,

"How do you know how to use a needle?" asked Gavin,

"I’m a vampire! Wait do those exist too?!" questioned Ryan,

"Lets watch a movie" said Gavin,

"Oh dear god" groaned Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> http://writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Pop some prompts in the ask box, and have a good day :3


End file.
